


Me and My Husband

by LavenderHere



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHere/pseuds/LavenderHere
Summary: Lukas loves his husband, through thick and thin.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190924
Kudos: 21





	Me and My Husband

Lukas always felt out of place, perhaps its because he didn’t talk much and when he did it was witty or sharp. People weren’t drawn to his cold exterior, his dull eyes. Maybe because he didn’t have much to offer, a coffee shop in the quietest part of the city and a little brother.

Oh Emil, not so little anymore. Married and well on the way to finishing his master’s degree in medicine. Lukas had always been the one protecting and shielding him from the outside world but how could he do that anymore, Emil was out of reach. He’ll never be able to comfort him from nightmares, read him stories, take him to the park.

Lukas thought everyone was getting on, and he was left behind. His friends now had children and big office jobs. Being proud and happy of their lives. Everyone was moving so quickly, never slowing down. Lukas wondered if anyone ever stopped to breath, ever stop to appreciate things, and take in the beauty of the world around them.

Lukas hate how fast everyone was moving, leaving him in the dust to hug himself. Everyone he knew had everything you could ever need. Everything to lead the life they wanted, but so did Lukas. He had that one thing that made him happy, made him feel loved. Someone who would walk with him while everyone else ran.

Matthias.

The big bright goof himself, big and strong. Physically, he seemed threating, but he was the softest guy around. Lukas almost felt as though it was a joke when Matthias had confessed how much he loved him. He never understood how this happy bright sun of a man could ever be in love with a shadow like him.

Matthias had thawed the walls around Lukas and had gotten to the centre. He knew his strengths, his weaknesses, his fears, his hopes, he knew Lukas inside out. It was almost scary. 

No matter how out of place Lukas felt, Matthias always made him feel loved. Made him feel like he was enough, like his quiet life in a coffee shop was the best way anyone could live.

They had their fights, disagreements, but at the end of the day they would still sleep in the same bed. 

They had promised themselves to each other, the proof right there on their finger each day. No matter what happened, they would stay there. Together. Lukas and Matthias, against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Genuinely this was just something I wrote in Science class


End file.
